Death of Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber died in Colorado on June 28, 2011, at the age of 17. He had travelled to Colorado to build a nuclear bomb and kill all life on Earth, but was killed by a dinosaur before he could build the bomb. Death In 2003, when he was 9 years old, Justin Bieber met a Scottish boy named Nick Koolyotix. They quickly became best friends. When they got older, Bieber became a singer, and Nick became a geneticist. In August 2008, Justin Bieber began to get jealous of Nick, since he felt that Nick's scientific research was receiving more attention than his music. On September 16, 2009, Justin Bieber murdered Nick Koolyotix. Immediately after Nick's death, the governments of Canada, the United States, and the United Kingdom held an emergency meeting. They decided to keep the murder a secret, to prevent Justin Bieber's fans from getting angry and rioting. They also decided that they needed to do something to prevent another incident from happening in the future. They created a secret intergovernmental agency called the Celebrity Research Center (CRC). The CRC's job was to keep celebrities under control, and prevent them from doing bad things. A team of five celebrities was then put together; the team's job was to travel around the world and investigate mysteries involving other celebrities, in order to prevent them from causing trouble. The leader of the team was Justin Timberlake, and the other members of the team were Tom Cruise, Taylor Swift, Charlie Sheen, and Miley Cyrus. Meanwhile, Bieber also created his own evil company called Bieber's Organization. Miley Cyrus felt that the CRC wasn't paying her enough money for her work, so she eventually became disgruntled and began searching for alternative sources of income. In October 2009, Justin Bieber offered to pay her $1.3 million if she began working for him. Cyrus agreed, and began working for Bieber's Organization, while simultaneously continuing to work at the CRC. She was essentially committing industrial espionage for Justin Bieber. Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus eventually decided to build a nuclear bomb and kill all life on Earth (except for themselves and their fans). They spent the next year and a half developing their plan. By 2011, they were finally ready to put their plan into action. On June 28, 2011, Justin Bieber travelled to the wilderness of southern Colorado, and attempted to obtain the supplies for building the bomb from a weapons storage facility in the desert. A police officer named Danny Quirtzwayer was sent to stop Bieber. While Bieber was searching for the weapons facility, he got lost and crashed his car. He then got out of the car and began to walk, but was then attacked and killed by a dinosaur. Reactions Main article: Reactions to the death of Justin Bieber The Government of Canada decided to keep Justin Bieber's death (along with Justin Bieber becoming evil) a secret, since they realized that if information about his death was leaked to the public, teenagers all over the world would go crazy and start rioting. There would be lots of murders, suicides, and self-immolations, and it might even start a war. Therefore, only a few people were informed about Bieber's death, and the Canadian government appointed a clone of Bieber to impersonate him. Justin Bieber's fake girlfriend, Selena Gomez, was also informed about his death. However, she wasn't sad, since they were never really together. Category:Deaths